


"Give me attention!"

by blue_is_samazing



Series: Pat Does Requests [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Cutesy, Fluff, Lamp - Freeform, Multi, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_is_samazing/pseuds/blue_is_samazing
Summary: Virgil wants help.





	"Give me attention!"

It had been a long week for all of the sides. Roman and Patton especially had been working overtime on new video ideas while Logan stayed up with Thomas to help with editing. Thomas was so exhausted that he lacked the energy to be anxious, which is why Virgil found himself in an odd state on the couch in the mindscape.

 

He wasn’t tired per se, but he felt… floaty. High, almost. After a day of this odd feeling, he decided he needed help. Of course, that would mean tracking down the whereabouts of his boyfriends. He went to Logan first, as he was the best at keeping Virgil grounded, but Logan was busy. He pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead and gave him an apologetic smile.

 

“I love you, dear, and I wish I could help, but if we don’t meet this deadline, everything will be off schedule for weeks. I’m sure Roman and Patton can help!”

 

Virgil huffed, but smiled back. “Love ya too, L.” And off he was to find the others.

 

Lucky for him, they weren’t in Patton’s room. He didn’t really mind the room itself, but the effect it had on his own anxiety wasn’t something he felt like dealing with at the moment. So, that only left either the real world or Roman’s room, and Virgil had a good idea which was his best bet.

 

He didn’t bother knocking on the door to Roman’s room, instead flinging the door open and tossing himself on Roman’s red-and-gold enormous canopy bed, where his boyfriends were lying on their stomachs and talking, surrounded by paper and capped markers.

 

Patton laughed as Virgil landed on their legs while Roman let out a very manly high-pitched scream of surprise.

 

“Give me attentionnnnn,” Virgil whined. Patton giggled again, and Roman recovered enough to cross his legs and pull Virgil into his lap while Patton toyed with the anxious trait’s hair. Virgil still felt floaty by the end of the day, but it was much more love-driven than exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory LAMP fluff was waaayyy too much fun to write! Also, apparently I'm not the only one who gets that "floaty, too-tired-to-be-anxious" feeling????? Oof.


End file.
